The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's society. Moreover, mobile devices of various sizes and types continue to proliferate the market place. For example, it is now fairly common to find a user that simultaneously owns a smartphone device, tablet personal computer, and notebook computer. Furthermore, personal data created with these devices typically needs to synchronized with each other and a primary or desktop computer or server (e.g., cloud). However, in addition to having a time-consuming connection and synchronization process for multiple devices, the primary computing system is often located in less-frequented areas of the home (e.g., home office) and thus fails to provide a centralized and convenient access point or a simple means for supplementing the functionality of multiple mobile devices within one household.